


venus not in furs

by SoloChaos



Series: go go go (one of us) [13]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkward situations, M/M, Misunderstandings, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part XIII</p>
            </blockquote>





	venus not in furs

Josh wakes up to something grabbing his shoulder.  Before he can even think about it, he's grabbing whatever it is that's above him, flipping himself over, and pressing it down to the bottom of the pool. 

He then realizes that it's _Tyler_ that he pinned down. 

Eyes still rolled back into his head, he grabs Tyler and pulls him up to the surface. He can feel Tyler's startled struggling, and he grabs what he's fairly certain are Tyler's arms and pulls them up until they're both at the surface.

Tyler's gasping for air once they finally break the surface, and Josh's eyes finally roll back into place. 

Tyler's still wheezing as Josh pulls him onto the concrete next to the pool. 

"What the hell," Tyler coughs, "was _that?"_

"I..." Josh bites his lip, wondering how he's going to explain why he pinned Tyler down. 

"I thought-" Tyler stops, pressing his hand to his mouth, and Josh realizes that he's _crying._ Did he scare him that badly?

"Tyler," Josh begins, but Tyler interrupts him. 

"I thought you _drowned,"_ Tyler gasps out, shuddering. "You were just lying there, not moving, and I thought you were _dead."_

"Oh," Josh says rather lamely. 

Tyler leans forward and wraps his arms around Josh, burying his head in Josh's shoulder. 

"I love you," Tyler says into Josh's neck. "Please don't ever scare me like that again, _please."_

"I won't," Josh promises. 

Josh finally manages to help Tyler up and into the house. He finds a towel and wraps it around his boyfriend. 

"What happened?" Patrick asks from where he and Pete are wrapped around each other on Josh's couch. 

"Nobody told him that I sleep underwater," Josh explains as he guides Tyler in the direction of his bedroom to find some dry clothes to borrow.

_"That's_ what you were doing?" Tyler asks, spinning around. He looks astonished. _"Sleeping?"_

"No, he was having a tea party, you fucker," Pete snaps. 

"Pete," Josh sighs as he ushers Tyler into his room. "Lay off him, okay?"

Pete throws his hands up to show surrender. "Whatever," he says, looking back down at his laptop. 

Josh closes the door behind them. "I'm sorry about that," he says with a sigh.

"It's fine," Tyler says as he pulls his wet shirt off. "I don't blame him."

Josh doesn't really know what to say to that, so he busies himself with finding a shirt Tyler can wear. 

"All long-sleeved," Josh says apologetically, tossing Tyler a blue turtleneck and a pair of black sweatpants."

"It's fine," Tyler says. "Don't you ever get hot in all long-sleeves, though?"

Josh shakes his head. "My body regulates its temperature really, really well."

"Convenient," Tyler comments. 

"Here, wait," Josh says, taking the shirt back. He shoves part of the sleeve into his mouth and gnaws until the sleeve comes off. He does the same to the other sleeve. 

"...thanks," Tyler says. 

Josh totally doesn't watch the way Tyler's muscles move as he slides the shirt on. Not at all. 

And he definitely doesn't peek when Tyler tells him to turn around when he changes his pants. 

"Anytime," he says. 

"So you really sleep out there?" Tyler says, jerking his head in the direction of the pool. 

Josh nods. "I can sleep on a bed too," he says. "But it's much more comfortable in the water."

Tyler makes a small moaning noise. 

"I honestly thought you were dead," he whispers. "I- I thought you had drowned yourself." He chuckles dryly. "Obviously I wasn't thinking straight. Is it even possible for you to drown?"

"Well," Josh says thoughtfully, "I think I'd drown in a volcano."

Tyler shoves him playfully. "I'd think you'd burn before you'd drown."

"Yeah, well," Josh says. "Hey, I'm going to change out of my swimsuit, if that's okay?"

"Oh, sure," Tyler says, making a move toward the door. 

"Help yourself to whatever in the fridge," Josh calls after him. "Oh, and stay away from Debby."

"You don't have to remind me," he hears Tyler respond dryly. 

Josh chuckles a little as he quickly strips and dries off before slipping on a pair of jeans and a turtleneck. He briefly wonders if he should invest in a few normal t-shirts, but dismisses the thought. 

Josh had been taking his sweet time getting dressed, but the moment he hears Tyler's rather undignified yelp and Debby's rather undignified squawk, he practically rips his shirt as he tugs it on before rushing towards the source of the noises. 

Debby is standing there, completely naked and wings spread defensively. 

"Josh," Debby says, hands on her hips as she glares at Tyler, "I think your boyfriend's staring at my boobs."

"I am not!" Tyler protests. And Josh believes him, because he suspects Tyler would rather look at Debby's golden-brown wings than her boobs. 

"He _is_ the only one not completely gay here, though," Pete calls unhelpfully. 

"You ass!" Josh calls back as Debby's eyes darken. 

"He's _my_ ass!" Patrick yells, and Josh snickers despite himself. 

"I was looking at your wings! Not your boobs!" Tyler insists. "Why are you naked, anyways?"

"Because it's a free country," Debby says. "And also because no one told me you'd be coming over."

"Oh."

There's a long, awkward silence. Awkward, awkward, awkward silence. 

"Maybe you could make your way to the kitchen, Ty," Josh says, pushing his boyfriend down the hall. 

"Right, right," Tyler says, hurrying along. 

Josh hears Debby snort as they move into the kitchen. He doesn't look back as he closes the door behind them. 

"That was one of the scariest things that has ever happened to me," Tyler says with a shudder. 

Josh raises an eyebrow. "Just Debby?"

"'Just Debby?'" he hears Debby yelp incredulously from the other room. Judging by Tyler's facial expression, he doesn't hear it. 

"She's kind of terrifying," he whispers. 

"Yeah, she is," Josh agrees. He flashes back to the time when she ripped out Number Nine's throat, but decides to save that story for another day. "Have you had breakfast?"

Tyler shakes his head. 

"Wanna make pancakes with me?" Josh asks, and Tyler nods, giving him a smile and a kiss on the cheek. 


End file.
